


Captive

by Pizzypop



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Luvdisc - Freeform, POV Second Person, Pokemon - Freeform, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzypop/pseuds/Pizzypop
Summary: When capturing a new Pokemon, you're ecstatic to use it in battle. You want to use it to fill your dex, you want to keep it in your box forever. But, what happens to those Pokemon that you just leave to sit and rot? What happens when you rip them from their family? What happens to your Pokemon once you reset the game? All is answered through a small Luvdisc.





	Captive

“What will I do if a human comes by?”  
“Don’t worry, child- no human would want to catch a Luvdisc.”  
“Alright, mama…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day you never expected was right in front of you. Never before would you even imagine this would happen. You were just a child, a young adolescent. Why you? Why had this have to had happen to you? Gulping, you try to flee. It was to no use- you could not escape. 

“Ah!” You cried out, being swiped across the gills by some human’s Absol. Your large eyes plead for them to stare you, the Absol void of emotion while his trainer merely dug into their bag, a Pokéball in-hand. You shook your body in attempted protest- You could not escape. It was as if that Absol had used the scary eyes they didn’t have.

There wasn’t even a chance for you to fight back. You had no time to use a move in retaliation, for when you tried to attack, you felt yourself flinch. Before you could break your trance and make a move, the human opened a ball and lobbed it towards your face and now bleeding body.

You let out a shrill, glubbled scream. Your voice was muffled from the water- you were unable to call for help. The human threw the ball. The last thing you saw before entering that dark thing was your parents, trying to come to your aid, but too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark and stuffy. It’s quite cramped, you can feel your gills closing and your body squishing. You can’t breathe. There is no water in that vacuum space, you feel as though you were placed there just to die. The ball your new trainer chose was a simple, standard Pokéball. You aren’t even worth a Dive ball- the only one that contained water that you could breathe. You can’t breathe, yet, you continue to live. It’s like you are stuck in a living hell.

Why did they choose you? Why were you the unlucky fish to be chosen, out of the entire ocean? Of what you are you to this human? You feel lonely, lost, confused. There is no one here to help you, no one here to talk to. You are alone. Is it forever? Who knows- you sure don’t. Hopefully you would be taken care of. Hopefully your trainer is just heading home.

Would you die here? Did this human catch you only to murder you? Was it their intention to suffocate and torture you like they are? You decide to give them the benefit of the doubt- perhaps they just don’t know- maybe they aren’t aware of how much pain you’re in. You wince, claw wounds searing in pain. You shift around, struggling to lay on your uninjured side.

The ball is tight, as if all sides were closing in- slowly but surely. There’s hardly any space for you to move. You open your gills in a poor attempt to breathe, but it is to no use. No water, no food- nothing. There is nothing to sustain you. Your body is burning.

How long has it been? When will you be able to see the light of day again? You don’t know. There is no way for you to get that answer. So, you begin to count the seconds that pass. One. Two. Three.

Thirty-three days, six hours, forty-two seconds. After that, you lose count. Why bother continuing? It’s just going to go on for an eternity. By now, you’ve grown. Quite a lot, actually. You’ve grown somewhat bigger- to thirty-two, you think. You were only ten when they caught you. You keep growing, gaining experience even though you haven’t been outside of your ball. You haven’t been in battle, so why are you growing? You are thirsty and starved, stomach feeling as though it had digested itself. Hopefully your trainer releases you soon.

You feel rapid movement, your ball sliding around and hitting things. Was your trainer running around? They have been at it for who knows how long- maybe a few hours. You hear the sound of a newborn Pichu. Others got taken out of the team… Yet you had to stay. Why? Are you being punished? What did you do wrong? Another Pichu. Their childish banter only lasts a few seconds before all goes quiet. This went on for hours, you think. Why does your trainer need so many baby Pokémon? Only Arceus would know.

After all, you’re just a Luvdisc. Why would you know?

“Go, Luvdisc!” You hear a faint voice. Was that Arceus, taunting you? No- it was your trainer, dragging you out of your ball. You were released from your prison. Your eyes widen and you tear up. You are in the water. You cheer and breathe easily now that you’re free- it feels so good to swim around. You are so distracted that you don’t even notice the Gyarados in front of you, neither do you notice that he’d fired a laser beam right smack-dab in the middle of your thin, lovely face. The last thing you felt was a searing pain, your body nearly melting. At long last, you faint, being sent back to a dark world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you wake up, you see wires. Ones and zeros, pixels glitching throughout the void. It’s as if the vibrant squares have seized, trembling and transporting from place to place in a quickened pace. You here ‘zzt’s and ‘zit’s. You can almost feel the electricity as you see sparks fly in front of your small space that’s supposed to be ‘home’. You’ve stuck here, aren’t you? 

Just when you thought your life was about to change, this happens. But of course all the negative things have to happen to you. Who else could manage to get caught, be held captive in a party while your new trainer refuses to free you, and grow all at once? Who else should have this fate? Apparently no one else, according to the hollow box you were placed in.

Well, at least you were out of that small space your trainer kept you in- and your marks have been healed. Did they place you here just to heal and use you for manual labour? That was the most probable explanation. You were all alone here, just like you were in your ball.

You can feel yourself begin to weep, a stream of water dripping down your sides as they leak out of your eyes. What did you do wrong? You were just a child, abducted and held against your will. You were never loved from anyone other than your parents that didn’t even come to your aid. Maybe you did deserve this pain. Maybe everything that happened was your fault.

With a sudden jolt, you cry out in pain. A wire had fallen and struck you, causing a heavy electric shock to course through your body, harming your small vertebrae and sending waves of pain for moments at a time. Like those pixels, you were somewhat convulsing. How had you been paralyzed in a box? 

Soon, though, the paralysis faded and you sighed a breath of relief. Maybe being here wasn’t too bad. Yes, you couldn’t get food or water, nor love, but this place still took more care of you than your owner did when you were in their hold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You have been floating in space for what felt like days, sleeping your life away in eternal isolation. You supposed this wasn’t too bad- then, your life started to look up. One after another, a new Pokémon entered the box.

You were ecstatic. Seeing as you were the eldest, everyone listened to your tale, everyone sympathised. There were Meowths, Wimpods, Weedles, Oricorios- so many Pokémon were now there to ease your lonely isolation. At last, you felt happiness. Your everlasting frown was replaced with a growing smile. 

Your utopia was here, in these boxes. You now had a new family. You felt joy welling up in your eyes, tears falling like they had once you realized how utterly alone you were. Now, you weren’t. You had many voices of concern, hope, love. You would give the world for these Pokémon.

Though, one at a time, your wonderful world was slowly drifting apart. One at a time, your family was being released into the wild. They were going missing, leaving, never to be seen again. Slowly but surely, it was you. Just you. It would always be you, left behind and tortured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, you saw a light. Your saving grace. Perhaps now you’d be spared, perhaps now you’d be freed from your eternal prison.

You were encapsulated into your old home, your standard Pokéball, and sent away with a flash of light. “Goodbye, Luvdisc.” You heard your abusive trainer bid farewell as if he actually cared for you. “So long!” You laughed, though your trainer sniffled. They assumed you were upset.

You were rocketed away, being traded off to someone else. You wondered who it would be- would it be a boy? Or maybe it would be a girl! Whatever they are, you don’t care. As long as they love you, you will love them too.

Finally, you meet your new trainer. You greet them with wide, shiny eyes and a sparkle as they release you to take a look at what they got. You hoped they would appreciate you as much as you them- It wasn’t every day you got a second chance. Then, your heart stopped once your new owner opened their mouth and said just a few words.

“Ugh, a Luvdisc? Of course Wondertrade would give me an awful Pokémon!” You flinched back. They didn’t mean those words, did they? You shake your head and attempt to communicate with them. “But, I’m a good Pokémon! Look, I’m kinda pretty! I’m fun, look, I can do this!” You created a large bubble to try and show your appeal, though your owner wasn’t having it. “Ugh, whatever. I’ll put it in a box…”

You eyes widened and you shook your body in an attempt to say no. You wanted to run away, but you couldn’t. You were now bound to this trainer. Before you could protest, you were once again sealed in a box.

Lonely, empty, tossed away like the trash that you are. You’re nothing, worthless, just an unworthy Luvdisc that was only caught to fill a Pokédex. You hated yourself as much as the world hated you, if not more.

So, you stayed. You rotted in your cell, your prison, your box. The only place where you belong, the only place where you fit in. Alone, with yourself. For an evernity, you stayed in your box, sentenced to death. You stayed there until your box shook and crumbled… And your universe was no more. Forever you say captured, in life and death. Your world is gone. There is nothing left. As you feel and see your world destroy itself, a faint smile tugs at your lips as you slowly close your eyes.

At last, you were free.


End file.
